1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium which determine images for use in creating a composite image from among a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus of the related art which creates a composite image, such as a photo book, collage print, or a postcard, for example, it is assumed that a composite image is created using original images (unprocessed original images) imaged by a digital camera. In contrast, in recent years, for example, a composite image is created using images uploaded on a social network system (SNS), or the like.
On the other hand, there are many cases where, in addition to the original images, processed images created by processing the original images are included in the images uploaded on the SNS.
The processed images include processed images user-processed images) created by subjecting various kinds of processing to original images according to user intention, such as a processed image in which, as shown in FIG. 6A, a decoration, such as a frame, is composited to an original image shown in FIG. 5, a processed image in which, as shown in FIG. 6B, a plurality of original images including the original image shown in FIG. 5 are composited, and a processed image in which, as shown in FIG. 6C, the original image shown in FIG. 5 is color-corrected to sepia, monochrome, or the like. The processing by the user includes processing which is performed in a specific imaging mode (sepia mode, monochrome mode, or the like) at the time of imaging by a digital camera.
The processed images include images whose size is reduced on the SNS side or images whose supplementary information (meta information), such as exchangeable image file format (Exit) information, is removed when images are uploaded on the SNS.
The images for use in creating the composite image are not limited to the images uploaded on the SNS, and even in a typical print order, processed images or images with no supplementary information may be used.
As described above, since the processed images are images created by performing various kinds of processing on the original images, for example, when the processed images are used in a photo book, the value of a commodity may be degraded due to mismatching with design of the photo book.
When supplementary information of images is missing, since it is not possible to classify the images based on the supplementary information in the order of imaging date and time, it is not possible to automatically layout an image on a page desired by the user or at a desired position on the page, and the value of the photo book may be damaged.
JP2004-246868A and JP2006-120076A are examples of the related art related to the invention.
JP2004-246868A describes an image extraction method which inputs evaluation for a plurality of images, extracts a predetermined number of images from among a plurality of images based on the input evaluation, and arranges the extracted images on each page of a photo album to create the photo album.
JP2006-10076A describes an image processing method which attaches “a preference degree” of a selector to each image as a selection key extracts and arranges a predetermined number of images based on “the preference degree”, and creates a photo album.